The field of invention relates generally to games, and more particularly, pertains to games involving informational playing cards.
A well known problem in designing a card game is to create a game that is both enjoyable and educational, while maintaining the participant's interest for an extended period of time. Although pictured playing cards are known in the field, they generally do not enumerate educational information, directly related to the item pictured, for both textual and pictorial reinforcement of the information in an entertaining context. Moreover, any pictorial card games known, rely heavily on the element of chance, and do not involve extensive skill.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art games have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a novel deck of informational playing cards with which it will be enjoyable to play.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a novel deck of informational playing cards that will be educational.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel deck of informational playing cards that will maintain the interest of the user by relying more heavily on skill than chance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a novel deck of informational playing cards that will offer a variety of possible games from an individual deck.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of pans set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.